Guild change
by anime-writer-thats-a-girl
Summary: this is a lucyxhibbiki fanfic and my first fanfic I am okay T this so yeah anyways I hope you enjoy by the way it might be a while till chapters Re uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Yo it is suzette here I hope you enjoy this review and read it over and over again

my mind: I do not own Fairy tail in anyway

Lucy: leave a comment

Hibbik: review and get a kiss

Lucy:... YOU CHEATER

Hibbik: uh sorry did I say something wrong?

me: uh ok lets start the story

by the way rated T+

It was a average day at the guild Natsu and Gray were fighting Erza broke up the fight Cana drank a lot

and I just watched it happen.

Natsu: Hey Lucy want to take a job?

Lucy: Sure anyways I need to pay my rent.

Guild master: Natsu Gray Erza Lucy I have a job that only you guys can take.

Gray,Erza,Natsu and lucy : WHAT!

Natsu: We will take

Happy: Aye

Gray: What kind of job are we working with? That's important to know Natsu

Erza: I agree we can't just take a job like that

Lucy: Yeah what if its a perverted job I don't want to be half naked on a job think before you say Natsu

Natsu: Hmm I thought that you needed gems to pay yopu rent I guess not

Lucy: Ok I get the point if I want gems I have to do whatever to get them

Guild master: blue Pegasus needs some new recruits for awhile they said they will make a deal if we help them they give us top secret jobs for S class and the rest do you agree to stay at blue Pegasus for awhile you guys go on the first top secret job

Natsu , Erza , Gray , Lucy,:... OK

gUILD MASTER: Great you leave in the morning.

-IN THE MORNING-

Lucy: *Yawn*Its morning time to get ready for that job. Wait oh now I am late.

- AT THE CAREGE-

Lucy: Sorry I am late guys

Erza: *sigh* be on time next time

-AT blue Pegasus-

Suzette: sorry guys that is all today

Lucy: don't worry we will be back next week

Hibbik: why was I not in it

Suzette: just wait till next week :)


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry for the wait oh well right i don't own fairytale in anyway what so ever**

lucy pov

We got to blue peguse we were about to open the guild doors well at least i was ever one else we talking about crazy thinks i thought we should go bit nah so i joined the conversation

we talked stading there for at least 5 minutes then i said we should get inside and when i was about to open the door it open on it own and a bloundish boy was there both of are eyes met and we just stared at each other then i blush a light shade of pink Sorry said the bloundish haired boy

Hibbiki POV

i was about to head out but i forgot somthing when i was at the door i heard some people taling i thought it was Ren and Eve becuase we were about to go on a misson i thought i will try to scare them but when i opened the door i saw a beautiful looking girl she had blond hair and almost carmel color eyes she saw me and we just stared at each other then i and her started to bluch a light shade of pink i said sorry so it would have not been weird but she just repiled with its okay and she smiled and it made me blush even more. i saw I have not seen her around the guild before maybe she is joinning the guild i thought but then i noticed 3 other people i thought maybe they are also her to join the guild but i thought they look like people I know but i was like what eves and i ask are you guys joining the guild? the scarlet haired girl said yes but only for a little while are own guild master sent us here i thought to my self Nooooo i wish the blond girl can stay but i guesse not

Manny hours later-

Lucy POV

hmmm I am lacking money I guess I will take a job from the request bored I knew that I was staying here for a little while so why not take a job I wanna see if there are more or less jobs then they are at fairy tale hmm I thought to my self and I saw a job that cuaght my eye it was one to help defeat a dark guild and if you do you get the money and a key for celestial wizards I was so excited to do this and since gray , erza , happy and natsu went to fairy tale I took edvantge of it so I do a misson on my own i took the job and I thought would I do it now or do it in the morning * hopeless chibbi face* if leave now I will probably sleep and miss my stop and if I go in the morning I will run in to my friend and they will be were coming with you or your not going alone you need back up and lots of other stuff *sigh* well think I will go to bed now and leave at 4:00 in the morning but will I get the sleep I need oh well I thought and I left the guild walking happly

**sorry if you thought this was short i have lest time on my hand so yeah sorry but i will try my bust to write the next chapter btw I updated this lots after I uploaded it**


End file.
